Power Rangers: Galaxy Force
Power Rangers: Galaxy Force is a 40 episode television series, based on Toei's Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger. The series holds a space motif. Story Earth is only one planet in a whole galaxy full of inhabited worlds. And while Earth is at peace, there is a battle going on across the 88 Constellation Systems. The Vanadis Empire is in control of almost the entire galaxy, and rules the planets under their rule with an iron fist. A Resistance against the Vanadis is fighting, but fighting a losing battle. Until mystical artefacts known as the Galaxy Globes bring together a group of ancient warriors: The Power Rangers Galaxy Force. Characters Luke Piazzo - Red Leo Ranger: A young Earth Astronaut who gets caught in a passing Vanadis probe and brought across the galaxy. He meets the Resistance, and after almost being killed in a Vanadis attack, is chosen by the Galaxy Globe of the Leo Constellation to become the Red Ranger, the leader of the Power Rangers. He is an enthusiastic scientist, and revels in seeing the new life found across the galaxy that Earth hasn't encountered. Hanna Mivian - Green Chameleon Ranger: A Human from the Chameleon System who is chosen by the Galaxy Globe to become the Green Power Ranger. She was trained in a family of assassins, but never fit in due to her enthusiastic nature. It is because of this that she became a part of the Resistance, and found her place with the Power Rangers. Sparta Arion - Yellow Dorado Ranger: A Human from the Dorado system who is chosen by the Galaxy Globe to become the Yellow Ranger. Before becoming a Power Ranger, he was a child prodigy, coming from a family of expert chefs. He can come across as pretentious at times, but generally means well, and cares deeply for his friends and teammates. Kowan - Black Taurus Ranger: A bull-like humanoid alien from the Taurus system who is chosen by the black Galaxy Globe to become the Black Ranger. He is tough, being a champion boxer, but more intelligent than his brutish nature might initially appear. He also holds a vendetta against Stinger, who he blames for killing his father. Canus - Blue Lupus Ranger: A wolf-like humanoid alien from the Lupus system, who is chosen by the blue Galaxy Globe to become the Blue Ranger. He is initially reluctant to join the Power Rangers, believing the Vanadis Empire is simply too strong to defeat, but Luke eventually persuades him to join and help fight. Underneath this initial reluctance, he is generally laid back, but deathly serious in a battle. Balance - Gold Libra Ranger: A Bionian, a bio-mechanical organism from the Libra System, who, along with his partner Nagan, works as a thief on the planet Jigama. He initially befriends Luke when the Power Rangers land on the planet, but betrays him, turning him over to Vanadis along with Nagan. However, he eventually realizes his mistake, helping Luke and Nagan escape, and being chosen by the gold Galaxy Globe as a Power Ranger. He takes very little seriously, and has something of an eccentric streak, but generally means well. Nagan - Silver Ophiuchus Ranger: A Reyan, a member of a serious, logic-based species from the Ophiuchus System who works as a thief with his partner Balance. After being befriending Luke, he is betrayed by Balance when Nagan tries to save Luke from the Vanadis. However, after Balance changes his mind and saves the two of them, he is chosen by the silver Galaxy Globe to become a Power Ranger. He has a very loose grasp of emotion, although his emotions develop as he gets to know the Power Rangers. Stinger - Orange Scorpio Ranger: An Arachian from the Scorpio system, Stinger initially presents himself as an enemy to the Power Rangers, working for the Vanadis Empire, and is thought by Kowan to be responsible for the death of his father. However, he eventually reveals himself to be a spy for the Resistance, and was the first Ranger to be chosen by the Galaxy Globe. He joins the team to search for his brother, an assassin for the Vanadis Empire. Raptor-283 - Pink Aquila Ranger: An android created to pilot the Orion, she initially controls operations on board the ship, until Xiao Longo arrives. Created specifically to work for the resistance, Raptor dreams of being able to help the Rangers in their fight. When fighting a dream-eating Vanadis Captain on Earth, Raptor steps in to help the Rangers, risking her own life. She is then chosen by the pink Galaxy Globe as the last Power Ranger to be found. Recurring Characters Xiao Longbo: A high-ranking member of the resistance and the captain of the Orion, the Power Rangers' base. He is eccentric and often misses the point of his subordinates' complaints, especially Category:Series